max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston/@comment-24.150.88.255-20131218053416
I thought I put all this together involving Dark Titan's master plan. - After being revealed, Darnel and Titan leave Copper Canyon High permanently. But that doesn't mean they'll leave the city ever. They have other plans for Max, Steel, N-TEK AND his friends, including Dredd & Makino. - Dark makes an alliance with Bio-Con, seeing and learning his experiments. He enlists Extroyer to partner up with Bio-Con, giving Extroyer the chance to have his cronies Vin and Dwayne be Bio-Con's test dummies for his experiments. Dark was impressed. - Electrix, feeling heartbroken due to the fact Max Steel turned her down for Sydney. Dark Titan finds that he found the perfect queen and giving her a chance to join him in his conquest and to have Elementor teach her how to control her electric powers well like he does. - Dark has Elementor, Electrix & Bio-Con team up with him. Especially Extroyer who he sees useful against Dredd if he ever interferes with his plans. With Bio-Con's help, Dark figures out a way to avoid the neutralization of both his energy and Max's. - Elementor under the guise of Kirby, is somehow found out by Steel when he learns how Kirby isn't being himself. Steel warns Max and Elementor suddenly attacks. Elementor leaves the fake body to attack with his newfound elemental powers enhanced. He is however, furious at Titan and Dark that they somehow knew Max Steel's identity and why they didn't tell them. But Darnel said it doesn't matter anyway. Now that they know, Darnel had an idea. - Dark Titan leaves a message for Max to issue a challenge. Save the REAL Kirby or suffer losing another loved one. Max gets through many obstacles and faces off with Elementor as he finally finds the real Kirby frozen in special gel. Steel and Max are able to defrost him as Kirby wakes up and finds out Max is Max Steel. Confused, Steel implants some fragment memories from the fake Kirby's body into the real one's brain learning what happened. Shocked at the fact Darnel used him, Sydney and many others, he blames himself without knowing. Max was concerned why this happened as he hears an explosion at N-TEK's base. He soon learns that saving Kirby was just a distraction as Max Steel brings Kirby along. Max: Kirby... you are about to take your first trip at N-TEK. - Max Steel & Kirby made it just in time as they find N-TEK in ruins. They find Rachel, Berto & the others out cold as Max and Steel wake them up. They learn Forge & Kat were kidnapped and finds out also that Mollie was kidnapped as well at THI. As Max tries to call Sydney fearing Dark would come after her again, she didn't answer, which turned out it happened. - Max & Steel put all the pieces together and learn that Dark Titan had some allies do his work for him. Dark Titan's army clones & Electrix attacked N-TEK & THI while Extroyer kidnapped Sydney. They also learn where Dark's base is and it revealed to be an old N-TEK base that was destroyed for 7 years. Max Steel decides to go there with Berto & Rachel. And forced to bring Kirby along just to protect him. Max: Listen Kirb', I'm sorry I got you involved. I had no idea Darnel would do this to you. Kirby: Don't blame yourself Max. I didn't know it myself. And your secret identity? Along with N-TEK? I swear to keep it secret... I promise. Steel: He's got a point. - Max Steel and the others finally found it. Kirby was forced to stay outside while Max Steel & Rachel infiltrate. But Dark was one step ahead as he ordered Bio-Con & his Psycho Naughts to capture Kirby & Berto outside. Dark kidnapped Rachel and knocked out Max & Steel.